drawing dragons
by MissingMommy
Summary: Charlie and Draco talk baby names. : "It's not that he doesn't want to help choose the name of his child; it's that choosing a name will make it real. And making it real terrifies him because he's not sure if he's ready for parenthood yet." CharlieDraco.


"_drawing dragons"_

Draco walks into the room that is to the right of his bedroom. In the middle of the room, standing with a pencil in his hand, is Charlie, biting his bottom lip slightly as he examines the drawing upon the wall. The wall east of the window has a baby dragon nudging their sibling.

"I didn't know you could draw," Draco notes as he leans against the door frame.

Charlie jumps slightly, startled by Draco's voice. He turns and faces Draco with a sheepish look. "Not really. I only draw dragons," he says. "I thought that since we won't know what it is, that baby dragons would be nice."

Draco fights the urge to roll his eyes at Charlie. Because he knows that Charlie is _absolutely_ obsessed with dragons. "Wouldn't they scare a girl?" Draco questions. A few years before, he would've never asked about something he didn't understand, but with Charlie, he asks whenever he's confused.

"I think they're cute enough," Charlie says with a tilt of his head. "But that's why I only drew it in pencil, so that if you didn't like it, I could just paint over it. And I was going to get Zoe's opinion on it too."

Draco just nods. He moves to stand beside Charlie and tilts his head, studying the drawing with interest. For someone who doesn't draw, Charlie's drawing is rather good and the dragons do look cute, but Draco isn't going to say that – "cute" isn't a word in his vocabulary. "They're not terrifying," he finally mutters after a few minutes.

Charlie's face lights up and he grins. They stand in silence for a few moments, but it never lasts long with Charlie. "We haven't talked about names, you know?"

Draco's been dreading this conversation. It's not that he doesn't want to help choose the name of _his_ child; it's that choosing a name will make it real. And making it real _terrifies_ him because he's not sure if he's ready for parenthood yet.

But Charlie, being Charlie, notices his discomfort. Turning Draco to face him, Charlie looks at him. "I know this is definitely out of your comfort zone, Dray, but the baby does need a name. And it's best if we figure this out _before_ it gets here rather than after."

"You're right," Draco sighs. Because, somehow, Charlie is always right when it comes to being logical.

Charlie grins playfully at him. "I'm always right." And Draco rolls his eyes at the comment.

They're silent for a while; Charlie has already turned back to the wall he's working on and Draco is silently observing him. "Well, it's a Black family tradition to name our children after constellations," Draco finally says, because he knows Charlie wants him to talk first.

"Your mother isn't," Charlie points out without looking away from the wall.

"No, but most are," Draco says.

Charlie finishes the detail on the wing before turning to face Draco. "Why do you want to follow family traditions?" he asks softly, putting his pencil down and giving Draco his full attention.

Draco doesn't exactly know why. It's just the first thing that came to mind when he thinks of baby names. But he knows that will never satisfy Charlie's curiosity. "It's been a Pureblood tradition for hundreds of years. Why shouldn't we continue it?"

"So you want to continue a tradition just because it's a tradition?" Charlie asks. When Draco nods, Charlie continues. "Well, I don't think we should; only because we've broken one of the oldest traditions in Pureblood history just by being together. If we were to follow traditions, you wouldn't be here discussing baby names with me."

Charlie takes a step closer to Draco to make his point clear. He kisses the younger boy and then grins. "So don't you think that we should start a tradition of our own?"

Sighing, Draco knows that he won't ever be able to talk Charlie out of it. "What do you have in mind?" he asks, because Charlie wouldn't have brought it up unless he had thought about it already.

"We should do something normal, something they won't hate when they get older," Charlie tells him decisively.

Draco furrows his eyebrows. "I didn't hate my name," he informs Charlie. "But you have a name in mind that you like."

Charlie doesn't even ask how Draco knows that. Draco always seems to know when he's beating around the bush. "Zoe and I were talking about it during our shift yesterday," he starts. "She gave me a book with names in it. And as I was flipping through it, I came across the name Lenna. But I don't think you'll like the meaning."

Draco raises his eyebrow. "What does it mean?"

"Lion's strength," Charlie says, sheepishly. "But I really liked it before I read what it meant," he adds quickly.

"Of course you would like it," Draco replies, a smirk playing at his lips. Charlie feigns a hurt look. "I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal. Since you didn't want to know the sex of the baby, you can name it if it's a girl and I'll name it if it's a boy." Charlie's about to break in when Draco cuts across him, "Yes, Char, I know. No constellation names. We're making our own tradition."

Charlie grins at him. "You got yourself a deal." Leaning closer, Charlie seals it with a kiss. Then he abruptly turns back to the wall, biting his bottom lip again, "Are you sure they're not frightening? I don't want to scare the baby."

Draco shakes his head. "I don't think they'll scare a baby. But then again, I wouldn't know. I think you might have to ask Zoe her opinion since she has Nicolette."

"I'll go owl her now and see if she can't bring Nicolette over to have a see," Charlie says. Before he leaves the room, he turns back to Draco, "The baby name book is in our bedroom, in my bedside table if you want to look at it." He's about to head out the room again before he crosses and places a kiss on Draco's lips. "Thank you, my dragon."

As Draco heads to their room, he wonders how Charlie even talked him into having a child. But then he remembers that he loves Charlie and would do anything to make him happy.

**A/n – OTP boot camp: 6/50 (moving on up!). Laura, here's your explanation about the names. Though, I am sorry if Lenna isn't in a baby name book. I would suspect that it would be.**

**Prompt used: want**

**A bunch of thanks to l0stinl0ve for beta-ing this for me.**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing.**_


End file.
